Downhole tools are subjected to substantial forces and vibration during drilling. Sensor packages and other sensitive downhole electronics, such as those housed in measurement-while-drilling (MWD) tools, steering tools, gyros, or logging-while-drilling (LWD) tools, are particularly vulnerable to damage from vibration and shock during drilling. Electronics in downhole tools are often mounted in ways that reduce the vibration and shock that is felt by the electronics, but ultimately the vibration and shock still reduce the life cycle of the electronics and add fatigue and wear to the bottom hole assembly. Reducing shock and vibration felt by the electronics extends their life cycle, which saves valuable time and money that would be spent replacing or repairing the directional sensors and electronics. Accordingly, additional measures to minimize shock and vibration that reaches electronics are valuable.